lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Hotline Miami.exe
I've always been a fan of Hotline Miami. The game came as a nice surprise amidst the sea of mainstream bullshit Ubisoft and other MAINSTREAM companies make. It was a great game, and I wanted a sequel badly. I was on eBay looking for pirated Doctor Who on Spongebob Sexy Action tapes, and I was surprised to see a thumbnail for a game called Hotline_Miami.exe. I clicked on the thumbnail, and the page it was on said it was a sequel to Hotline Miami! And it was only negative 99 cents! I immediately bought the game and started to download it onto my computer. I did notice something odd, though. The file size was 666 MB. I thought this was surpriseingly large for a single videogame, but I let it download anyway. After it was finally done downloading, I started up the game, and boy was I in for a surprise!!! The title screen was Don Juan, Richard, and Rasmus standing together, but with blood splattered on their clothes and masks. Their eyes were red with bloody tears coming out of them. I thought this was odd, seeing as there's absolutely no blood in the original Hotline Miami, but I passed it off as a glitch and continued playing. I clicked on the start game option, and it took me to the first level. It was Deadline from the original Hotline Miami. I noticed I only had one mask to start with, and it was called the Sucide Devil mask! It was covered in blood, and had the numbers 666 engraved into it!!! I reluctantly selected the mask and walked into the building. The first guard had his back turned to me, and I decided to punch him to knock him down. Instead, he died and blood squirted out of him!!!! I almost vomited in horror, because in the original Hotline Miami, there is absolutely NO BLOOD AT ALL. I was sick to my stomach, but I kept on playing. As the guards shot at me, the bullets bounced off me and hit them instead! My character laughed like Kefka, and walked through a door at the back of the building. As he walked in, a cutscene began. Don Juan, Richard, and Rasmus were all sitting in chairs like normally. Richard spoke first, speaking in an awful, demonic language. Then Don Juan spoke up. "You have done so many horrible things. I hate you. I hate you till you DIE!!!" I was horrified!!! There was NO DEATH AT ALL in the original Hotline Miami! Then my character said "I will kill you all with the suicide knife!!!" The trio looked scared, and my character brutally slaughtered them all!!! I vomited, because once again, NO BLOOD IN ORGINAL, NO DEATH IN ORIGINAL. My character let out a deep sigh. "I just can't take it anymore." he said. He pulled out a gun and shot himself. Then the screen started to go crazy, shaking horrifyingly!!! Then, everything stopped. The game then closed itself, and the ordeal was over. Update: There was a .txt file in the game's folder. It reads No HoPe LeFt 500 times. When I converted it to a .jpg file, it was a picture of my family, but bloody, and with knives stuck in them. I then looked behind me, and my whole family fell down and died. Category:Satire Category:Cliche Madness Category:File Extensions Category:Vidya games Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki